What Happened To Merlin And Gwen
by waterrain
Summary: A couple of days after returning to Camelot. Arthur starts pressing for information after Merlin asked a simple question "Did you ask how they treated Gwen and me while under Lamia's spell?" and tried to change the subject, but Arthur can be stubborn.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This Chapter is in Merlin's Point Of View.**

** What Happened To Merlin And Gwen**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Being saved by a woman can't feel good." Arthur commented to me and he has been teasing me for the last couple of days. I have said the same sentence several times him such as 'It is better than being dead'. I'm half-tempted to tell Gwen for Arthur has been going on and on as if it is disgraceful to be saved by a woman.<p>

"Gwen stabbed the creature and you finished it by throwing a spear at its back. First I was saved by Gwen, but then we were both saved by you." I decided to change this up by saying something different and of course I didn't mention that I made said creature stop moving before he arrived to finish it off. If Arthur didn't show up then I would have used magic since I didn't want to die nor did I want Gwen to die. Of course Gwen would that I used magic and I'm not one hundred percent sure how she would react about me having magic, but I believe that she would be happy to be alive.

"I was pretty heroic saving you and Gwen from that creature. I made it in time and saved damsels in distress." Arthur informed me and I believe his ego has become larger than life.

"I'm not going to feed your ego, Sire. I was not a damsel in distress for I'm not a girl." I commented simply and I'm tempted to make his bath water cold as ice.

"Merlin, You act like such a girl being so sensitive."

"Well, Sire. I can't help the fact that I'm not an insensitive cabbage head."

"Merlin, Are you saying that I'm a cabbage head?" Arthur asked me, his right eyebrow raised, and arms still crossed.

"So how are the Knights?" I asked in an off-hand manner. I have not seen any of them ever since we made it back to Camelot and Gwen has not seen them either. Of course she has seen her brother, but none of the other Knights have shown their faces to her or to me.

"Don't change the topic." Arthur stated and he looks a bit annoyed. He can change the topic, but gets all hissy when someone else tries to change it.

"Did you ask how they treated Gwen and me while under Lamia's spell?"

"No."

"Of course can't blame them since they were under a spell. Your bath is ready, Sire."

"Wait, What did my Knights do?" Arthur asked me and he looks confused.

"It doesn't matter." I informed him. It doesn't matter for what has been done has been done, it is not worth mentioning, and the Knights had no idea what they were doing or saying.

"Merlin." Arthur said my name in that tone that says 'Tell me now before I put you in the stocks'.

"Everything was mainly directed towards me since I couldn't keep my mouth shut at all." I told him calmly and maybe he will drop it since Gwen did not really get the burnt end of the stick.

"Merlin, I want you to tell me everything that happened to Gwen and you while my Knights were under Lamia's spell."

"You can ask Gwen." I suggested, but he gave me a serious expression and I can tell he will not let the subject go.

"I'm planning to ask Gwen about my Knights behavior towards her and you after you tell me. From there I will talk one on one with my Knights, ask what they can recall, and-"

"It's not their fault, Arthur. They were under a spell and-"

"So? If they can recall their actions and if they feel regret then they should say sorry to you along with to Gwen." Arthur said firmly and his arms are crossed. "Now tell me what happened while my Knights were under Lamia's spell."

"Your bath water is getting cold." I commented while hoping that he will get off that subject, get into the tub, and let me leave. However he is going to press it since it deals with his Knights, Gwen, and me.

"I don't care, Merlin." Arthur informed me and he looks a bit silly standing there naked as the day he was born.

"You are completely naked, Sire."

"So what Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly and I had figured that my comment would get a 'So What', but it was worth a try.

"Are you going to stand there naked?" I asked calmly and he just gave me that irritated expression for I'm trying to get out of his question on what had happened when the Knights were under a spell.

"Yes, I will stand here naked until you tell me what I want to know."

"What if Gwen decides to walks in and sees you naked?" I asked causally and he goes into the tub. I felt a small victory for Arthur is in the tub. Maybe he will stop bugging me for details, but sadly that is doubtful for when he really wants to know something he will not stop pressing.

"I will be in this tub until you inform me what occurred and do not lie to me, Merlin." Arthur replied calmly, he looked at me, and he can be stubborn like a horse at times. "If I get all wrinkly then you will get to know the stocks a bit more intimately."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. This Chapter is in Arthur's Point Of View. Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me ^_^**

**Finding Out What Happened To Merlin And Gwen**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"They were going in the wrong direction and I told them that Camelot lays West not East. They told me that Lamia asked that they take her home. When I told them that we need to get Gaius they said that Gaius could wait. I asked them what about Longstead and their lives depend on us." Merlin calmly informed me. "The reaction I received from my words was not violent."<p>

"How did they reply, Merlin." I said calmly and he looked at me.

"Well, Sire. Leon had said that you dare question our judgment. Leon basically told me that I'm nothing just a Servant. That I'm not a Knight or even a Physician which is true. Gwen said to them please listen Merlin is right we have to, but before she could go on her brother told her to stay out of it Gwen and it is none of your business. Then after a while Leon and Gwaine fought each other."

"Merlin, I barely understood a word you said to me. You were talking too fast and I know you are doing this on purpose." I stated firmly and he stared at me. "And what is this about Leon and Gwaine fighting each other? I have not heard about it."

"You can pretend to be me for a moment while I pretend to be Leon."

"What?" I asked in a confused voice for why am I pretending that he is Leon, but more importantly why am I suppose to be pretending that I'm Merlin? It does not make much sense to me.

"You dare to question our judgment? You are not a Knight. You are not even a Physician. Your nothing, but a Servant. That was how Leon replied back to me. It is true that I'm not a Knight or a Physician and I'm just a mere serva-"

"Shut up, Merlin. You are not just a mere servant. You are my manservant so you are not just a servant." I stated firmly and my arms are crossed.

"What is the difference? I'm still a servant."

"Merlin, I only have one manservant and that is you. So you are not a mere servant and if I hear you call yourself just a mere servant. I will sentence you to clean the entire castle unaided." I informed him, his jaw practically dropped, and his eyes are wide in disbelief. I find Merlin to be more than a manservant, but I mainly tell him that in life or death situation.

"What? Are you serious, Arthur? The entire castle?" Merlin asked slowly and I nodded my head at him.

"Yes and you would have twenty hours to get it done. If anyone else calls you a mere servant just let me know about it. My skin is starting to wrinkle slightly Merlin."

"Why not get out of the bath?" He asked me, I looked at him, and his arms were crossed.

"Because I said that I would stay here." I informed him and Merlin has an amused smile on his lips.

"Originally you said that you would stand up naked."

"Shut up, Merlin." I groaned for why must he be such a smart ass at times?

"Gladly, Sire."

"Just go on." I commented firmly and got out of the tub. The water was getting too cold for me. "I'm the King. So I can change my mind, but regardless you will not leave my chambers until I get the information that I want out of you."

"Want a towel to cover yourself?"

"Stop getting off topic it is annoying me."

"Pretend I'm Gwen and she is talking to the Knights. Please listen Merlin is right we have to get back to. Those were her exact words."

"How did the Knights reply to her?"

"Pretend I'm Gwen's brother. Stay out of this Gwen. It is none of your business. Those were his exact words. They used words and didn't use violence at that point of time."

"Now tell me about Leon and Gwaine fighting each other. How did that exactly occur?" I asked him. I'm in control of my emotions and remaining calm. I'm a bit annoyed at my Knights for being rude to Merlin and Gwen. Yes my Knights were under a spell, but that does not reduce my slight irritation towards them. So far Leon had been rather rude to Merlin. Elyan had been a bit rude to Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Reviews are my Fuel.<strong>


End file.
